


King Dreemurr

by ShadowRanger10



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRanger10/pseuds/ShadowRanger10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The underground couldn't wait for Asgore to grieve. They needed Dreemurr to lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Dreemurr

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth installment of the week. Probably my favorite of what I've written so far. Hope you enjoy!

What does one call a father who has lost his children?

A husband who has failed his wife?

A king who allowed his people to fall to despair?

Dreemurr. They call him Dreemurr.

He calls himself worthless.

\---

He still couldn't leave New Home. Unfortunately, he seemed to be the only one with this problem. It'd been weeks since they...left. He'd only been out once after, just to the throne room. When he decided to be King Dreemurr. The king announced a death sentence, effective immediately, for any and all humans that set foot into the underground.

Dreemurr had no other choice. It was necessary. Humans...they took his heart away, but...It might not be justice or righteousness or goodness, but it was necessary. Tori didn't see it, but she was a mother. He had to be a king. Grieving or not, his people needed him. He had to step up. Dreemurr had to step up because Asgore had broken down and that was of no use to anyone.

Of course, Dreemurr didn't seem to be helping much either. How long had he been in this room? Asriel had been laid to rest with his toys here, the room where he--where they both--grew up. He really wasn't one to talk about Tori. Asgore was still a father too.

He'd be Dreemurr tomorrow. Maybe walk through the capital, show everyone they still had a king they could depend on.

\---

He got better. Dreemurr made him better.

He'd graduated from his daily tours in the capital to day trips once a week to the other areas. They welcomed him with open arms. He was surprised by that. And touched. Asgore had failed them so many times, but they held nothing against him. 

He could see it blooming within them too: hope. 

In fact, one of them in particular was quite...spirited. Young Undyne of Waterfall. She carried a spear that was a bit taller than she was. Her zeal had made him smile, even laugh for the first time in a long time. She wanted to be a hero, she said. Actually, she said she would be a hero, no matter what. Yelled it really. She wanted to fight the humans and bring everyone up to the surface where they could be free. That made him a little sad. The young shouldn't have to worry about fighting, but it was the only way. It was fight or succumb to despair, what else could he have done?

She hadn't appreciated the look on his face. She thought he doubted her. She wanted to prove herself. He couldn't refuse when she challenged him to a fight. He couldn't stop smiling.

And prove herself she did. For all her youth, she was strong. She'd clearly had some measure of training with the spear. Her stance was well-practiced. She was entirely too hotheaded to land a hit however, it made her too predictable. She left herself open too often and rushed in too quickly, throwing off her aim in favor of more power. Asgore could help her though. He was a spearman himself. If she could just learn to control her temper, she would be a force to be reckoned with.

What really made the decision for him though, was the look on her face, when, finally exhausted, she lowered her weapon. Undyne was not made to look disheartened. He made his offer: Asgore would train her. She could be a member of the royal guard if she worked hard enough.

Her answering smile was downright infectious.

\---

The first child had fallen into the underground.

One of the dogs stationed at Snowdin had...taken care of it. He had his first soul now. 

He'd built a coffin for it. He wouldn't absorb it. Not until he had all seven. If he did it now, he'd have to go through the barrier and...

Not even Dreemurr was that strong.

\---

He started visiting Undyne more often after that. 

Her training was helping him at least as much as it did her.

He wondered how long it would last. She'd already improved immensely in the three years since they'd met. She still hadn't managed to score more than a glancing hit, but he could see that changing soon. 

He had started out their training just dodging, unarmed. It frustrated her, especially since she still couldn't land a blow, and that only made her sloppier. She learned quickly though. Started developing some patience, began favoring some more controlled strikes. After that, he'd started to hold his own spear, though only to defend. She got excited at that point, and came at him with an onslaught. Powerful, but not very versatile. Futile against an opponent strong enough to take it, like he was. Every time he threw her back, she just came back harder. Her determination was admirable, but it had to be channeled in the right direction. He started teaching her to take advantage of her speed, not only her strength. That there was no shame in caution. She learned readily, it was hard, especially when he'd started having her train in full armor, but she was willing. Soon, her attacks seemed to rain down from every direction. Unfortunately, she was still too easily goaded. Whenever she was thrown back, her frustration mounted and her fighting took on a frenetic quality, still quick, but weaker than it should've been. And her reaction to any taunts was simply...unfortunate. She threw aside her spear and lunged at him barehanded once. It was a work in progress. She was talented. A little more training and she'd be the finest warrior in the underground. He'd miss this when it ended though.

Asgore enjoyed Undyne's company. He needed a friend and her irreverence was something he'd needed desperately. She made him tea (they liked the same brand!) and they would spend some time talking after training. She was a remarkably optimistic young woman. There was too little of that in this world. The only time he'd seen her be anything less than upbeat was after the deaths of her parents. She'd been a little unfocused for months, and when her mother passed, and then her father shortly thereafter, she'd been a lot quieter than usual. They didn't train for a little while after that. He would go over and sit with her for a few hours every few days. 

It was in that time that he'd first heard her play piano. It was beautiful.

\---

The second human had fallen. 

Undyne--Undyne got her wish. She fought a human. And won. But...she...she lost an eye in the process. Dr. Alphys had helped with the injury, but there was nothing to be done about the eye. He wouldn't forget the look on Alphys' face anytime soon. The fear. He felt personally responsible for that. It was Asgore who'd put her in harm's way after all. Just months ago he'd given her a position in the royal guard.

The worst of it was how...proud she was. She was sorry she'd lost the eye only in so much as it would affect her fighting ability. She'd bounced back from that quickly enough though and said they'd just have to train even harder to make up for it. She came out of surgery ready to celebrate. She'd gotten him the second soul, and she was so so proud. 

She was protecting everyone. She was saving them, freeing them.

It was necessary. Dreemurr should know that.

\---

Undyne had finally graduated training. 

The missing eye had affected her depth perception, but she'd learned to work around it given time. He'd started fighting back too. She was more experienced, and the benefits of their training showed. She gave him quite the workout every time, but he always could read her better than she could him. Until she'd knocked him flat on his back anyway. He had laughed and given her a promotion right on the spot: she was captain of the guard now. He couldn't suppress the twinge he always got when he met her eyes and was confronted by the eyepatch.

She was still stationed at Waterfall. And he would still visit, that would never stop. But he missed her already.

\---

The third child had fallen.

Why were they all children? Why did they come here? And all alone...Their parents must be worried sick. And Dreemurr still needed four...

Undyne had killed that child as well. It made Asgore feel like a coward, but there was nothing for it. Undyne was proud.

Undyne was proud.

Dreemurr understood.

That would have to be enough. 

Asgore missed training with the hopeful young woman with two working eyes and no need for armor.

This would have to be enough.


End file.
